Water sprinklers of various designs have been utilized for many years. However, many of the currently utilized designs water over a circular area that is of uniform diameter. A few designs have the ability to water over a selected arcuate shaped receiving area. However, significant amounts of water are wasted due to the inability of the general public to obtain and install lawn sprinklers that are capable of being provided for, or which are adjustable to, watering only in a specific and often irregularly shaped area where watering is needed, rather than applying a water stream relatively indiscriminately over an area that may include features where water is not required, such as driveways or sidewalks.
Since water is increasingly scarce and/or increasingly costly in many locales (whether as a result of increased fees from the utility provider, or as a result of energy costs for pumping, or otherwise) there remains a need for a law sprinkler apparatus that can reliably provide the needed water over the required area, while minimizing or eliminating the application of water to adjacent areas which do not require the application of water.
Thus, there remains an unmet need for an improved lawn sprinkler with suitable features that would direct available water to those areas needing water, while avoiding application of water to those areas which do not require such watering.